monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monster High (Cartoon)
Unter dem Werbematerial "Mattel Produktion" will man Aufmerksamkeit auf die Monster High Puppen bringen, die meist bekannteste Produktion ist die Monster High Cartoon Serie. Veröffentlicht als ein Mix aus vielen Webisoden von ein paar Minuten Länge und einigen TV Special von knapp einer Stunde, die Cartoons sind das vorrangige Mittel, um auf neue Charakter und Accessories aufmerksam zu machen. Das 2D-animierte Material wurde von W!LDBRAIN und Top Drawn Animation produziert, während das 3D-animierte Material wurde von Nerd Corps Entertainment produziert. Die Sound-Efekte für die gesamte Serie wurde von Salami Studios erstellt. Mattel veröffentlicht momentan alle zwei Wochen eine neue Webisode über dem ''Monster High'' YouTube Kanal und dem Videobereich der offizielle Monster High Seite. Normalerweise werden die Webisoden auf YouTube einen Tag früher als auf der offiziellen Seite hoch geladen. Auf den drei Social Media Konten wird eine Nachricht veröffentlicht, wenn eine neue Webisode veröffentlicht wird und veröffentlicht auch Informationen, ob die Serie pausiert wird. Staffel 1 Zwischen 5. Mai und 30. Juli 2010 veröffentlichte Mattel 15 Webisoden über die Schüler, Lehrer und Angestellte der Monster High. Dies wurde von einer dreimonatigen Pause bis 29. Oktober 2010, starting , die weitere 12 Webisoden wurden bis zum 20. Januar 2011 veröffentlicht. Die Webisoden von Staffel 1 sind 1:47 Minuten lang, etwas weniger als 1:30 Minuten die übliche Länge einer Webisode. Es gibt fast keine Kontinuität zwischen den Webisoden und alle basieren auf dem "Gag-per-Webisode" Format. Das TV Special "Aller Anfang ist schwer", das Frankie Stein's erste Tage an der Monster High zeigt, wobei es eine alternative Handlung zu den Webisoden bildet. # Die Jaundice Brothers (Jaundice Brothers) # Die Mo(n)denschau (Talon Show) # Cheerleader Vortanzen (Fear Squad) # Die Vertretungsstunde (Substitute Creature) # Überraschungsparty (Party Planners) # Stille Waser... (Blue Lagoona) # Abschreiben? Fehlanzeige! (Copy Canine) # Ein Heißer Typ (The Hot Boy) # Monster-Kurzschluss (Bad Scare Day) # Foto-Termin (Photo Finish) # Gholia in Love (Cyrano de Ghoulia) # Pickelalarm (Bad Zituation) # Drama Queens (Clawditions) # Befreiungsaktion (Freedom Fight) # Dumm gelaufen (Totally Busted) # Schwarzer Freitag hoch zwei (Freakout Friday) # Monster High forscht! (Mad Science Fair) # Frei ab 16 Tage (Shock and Awesome) # Fleder-Morphose (The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous) # SMS-Salat (Rumor Run Wild) # Wer im Mondlicht (b)rennt (Fur Will Fly) # Horrorskop (Horrorscope) # Zauber mit Nebenwirkungen (Idol Threat) # Gut ausgebrütet (Hatch Me If You Can) # Monster-Date (Date of the Dead) # Wahrheit oder Wagnis (A Scare of a Dare) # Monstereltern-Gespräch (Parent-Creature Conference) Staffel 2 Staffel 2 wurde zwischen 8. Februar und 17. November 2011 veröffentlicht. Der Aufbau der Folgen wurde etwas geändert gegenüber der 1. Staffel: Statt 1:47 min wie in Staffel 1 dauern die Folgen in der 2. Staffel 3:32 min, also fast doppelt so lange. Außerdem sind die Handlungsstränge der 2. Staffel stärker miteinander verbunden, weshalb sich manche Geschichten über mehrere Folgen erstrecken (Kontinuität). Das Special "Muster- oder Monsterschule (Fright On!)" wurde veröffentlicht während der 2. Staffel und bildet die Brücke zwischen der 2. und der 3. Staffel. # Team Building (Scream Building) # Einer für alle - alle für einen! (Why We Fright) # Auf die Spitze getrieben (Fear-A-Mid Power) # Freundschaft in Gefahr! (Beast Friends) # Falsche Hoffnungen (Varsity Boos) # Die Millionenchance (Gloomsday) # Nicht aufgeben! (Falling Spirits) # Abstimmungsprobleme (Fatal Error) # Sehnsucht nach Meer (Screech to the Beach) # Verhexte Nervenprobe (Witch Trials) # Miese Tricks (Don't Cheer the Reaper) # Nationale Monsterschaften (Road to Monster Mashionals) # Queen sucht Anschluss (Queen of the Scammed) # Feier-Tag, der 13. (Frightday the 13th) # Eigenes Werk (HooDoo You Like?) # Trennungsabsichten (Fear Pressure) # Bilderbuch-Beziehung (Fear the Book) # Die Abrechnung (Desperate Hours) # Sturmfrei (Miss Infearmation) # Familienangelegenheiten (Hyde and Shriek) # Der Traumgewinn (Daydream of the Dead) # Geschmacksverirrung (Nefera Again) # Eiskalt erwischt (Back-to-Ghoul) # Monströses Missverständnis (Abominable Impression) # Gefühlskälte (Frost Friends) # Im falschen Film (Hyde Your Heart) # Phantom-Tratsch (Ghostly Gossip) # Falscher Verdacht (Hiss-teria) # Oper(a)ettende Idee (Phantom of the Opry) # Bermuda-Dreieck d'Amour (The Bermuda Love Triangle) # Liebesleid, Liebeslied (Here Comes Treble) # Gespaltene Gefühle (Dueling Personality) # Neferas Regiment (Neferamore) # Totgesagte tanzen länger (Rising From the Dead) # Monsterschaften Teil 1 (Monster Mashionals Part 1) # Monsterschaften Teil 2 (Monster Mashionals Part 2) Staffel 3 Nach drei speziellen Werbe-Webisoden wurden im Oktober und November die ersten reguläre Staffel 3 Webisode auf dem Monster High Kanal und der Seite am 8. Dezember 2011 veröffentlicht. Alle Staffel 3 Webisoden sind 2:31 Minuten lang, etwas weniger als die Länge der Staffel 2 Webisoden und markieren eine Rückkehr zum "Gag-per-Webisode" Format. Es gibt immernoch eine gewisse, aber weniger ausgeprägte Kontinuität als bei der 2. Staffel. Nebenbei wurden mit der 3. Staffel Clip Show eingeführt, die dazu beitragen die Verbindung zwischen den Folgen zu festigen. Zur 3. Staffel gehören vier TV Specials, aber keines hat einen nennenswerten zeitlichen Zusammenhang mit den Webisoden. Special-Webisoden * (Fashion Emergency) * (Super Fan) * (Zom-Beach Party) Webisoden auf der Mega Monsterparty-DVD/BluRay * Zaubertrank für Slow Moe (Flowers for Slow Moe) * Rezept-Telepathie (I Scream, You Scream) * Mädchen verboten (No Ghouls Allowed) Reguläre Webisoden # Zombieball (Dodgeskull) # Die Pyjamaparty (Game of DeNile) # Erkältung im Anmarsch (Uncommon Cold) # Spectra klärt auf… (Ghosts with Dirty Faces) # Crescenda von Hammerstone (Hickmayleeun) # Zu Hause ist es am schönsten (No Place Like Nome) # Zankende Schwestern (Sibling Rivalry) # Das Leben der Toralei (The Nine Lives of Toralei) # Pause? Von wegen! (Unlife to Live) # Der Monster-Pool (Abyss Adventure) # Die Recycling-Modenschau (Unearthed Day) # Nachsitzen für alle (Creepfast Club) # Frankies Geheimrezept (Home Ick) # Hoodude-Voodoo (Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do) # Die „Rote Hand” (I Know What You Did Last Fright) # Liebling, ich habe die Monster geschrumpft! (Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls) # Das Frankenstein-Labor (HooDude VooDoo) # In Hoodudes Gehirn (Undo the Voodoo) # Fleckenfieber (Night of a Thousand Dots) # Das Justin Biter-Konzert (Best Ghoulfriend) # Robecca ist erfinderisch (Aba-Kiss Me Deadly) # Rekorde-Brechen (Bean Scare, Done That) # Speed-Dating (A Perfect Match) # Schluss mit Vorurteilen! (Hiss-toria) # Ghoulia gibt Gas (The Need for Speed) # Rochelle sorgt für Sicherheit (The Halls Have Eyes) # Shopping-Pläne (Mauled) # Läuse-Alarm (Scare-born Infection) # Schrillvester an der Monster High (Boo Year's Eve) # Der Fototermin (Franken-Styled) # Gil lässt sich nicht beirren (Defending Your Lagoona) # Das Unglücks-Date (Freaky Fridate) # Das Jahreszeiten-Projekt (The Ghoulest Season) # Das Vortanzen (Fright Dance) # Das Erbstück (Scare-itage) # Knallharte Jungs (Tough As Scales) # Der Baum des untoten Lebens (Tree of Unlife) # Mädchen verboten (No Ghouls Allowed) # Rezept-Telepathie (I Scream, You Scream) # Strom-Schocker (Frankie's Joltin' Juice) # Im Schneckentempo ins Ziel (Tortoise and The Scare) # Vollmond-Liebesnacht (Fierce Crush) # Frankie und Draculaura auf Alienjagd (Invasion of Ghoul Snatchers) # Zaubertrank für Slow Moe (Flowers for Slow Moe) # Auf die Reifen, fertig, los! (Ready, Wheeling and Able) #Monster des Jahres (Creature of the Year) #Friday the 13th (5. September) #Student Disembodied President (19. September) #Clawbacks (3. Oktober) #Field of Screams (10. Oktober) #Angry Ghouls (31. Oktober) #The Stitchuation (14. November) US-Specials Als Ergänzung zur Handlung der Webisoden wurden zwei spezielle Webisoden veröffentlicht im Rahmen der Monster High' Partnerschaft mit der Kind Campaign im Jahr 2011 und WeStopHate im Jahr 2012. * Kind: The Shockumentary * We Stop Hate Referenzen Kategorie:Webisodes Kategorie:Serie